genotypefandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Summary Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Genotype. Jeremy Everharts life changes forever when he discovers abilities on his seventeenth birthday while Charlotte Walker risks everything for her family. Plot Supe Charm Crimson fights a couple of guys in an alleyway, to which she beats them into the ground. Supe Riptide watches them fight in awe. He introduces himself on the rooftop but she isn't interested. He thinks she's a superhero but she makes it known to him that not every Supe needs to be in a category of good and bad. After Riptide tells her that he wants to be a hero, she gives him one of her dagger and proposes a fight. He refuses to fight her and suggests they be friends but Charm says she's not looking for superhero friends and even if she was, he wouldn't wanna be her friend after what comes next. After he questions her, she leaves, neglecting to tell him her plan. The day before, Jeremy Everhart aka Jem and his best friend Ace Martinez are in school and they talk about Jem's birthday which is today. Jem shows jealously towards Charlotte Walker aka Charlie and Lucas Hawthorne aka Luke. Jem looks at a picture of his brother Theo in his locker. Later, Charlie joins Jem on the bleachers while he sketches. She says happy birthday to which he's surprised she remembered. She calls them friends and they talk about the different parts they've been dealt in life, her popular and him a geek. Charlie tells him she can get him immunity from bullies through Luke, to which brings up the conversation of Luke and her just being friends. They talk about their love lives and how Jem had his heart broken when it didn't work out with the one girl he only ever liked. After Charlie leaves, Ace joins him in excitement that Charlie talked to him, and then they talk about his birthday celebration with the family tonight. At night, Jem swims in the school pool. He hears a voice calling his name and the water acts strangely but he doesn't notice before he gets out of there, startled by the voice. On his way home, he is attacked by some men on the street. Charm shows up and reveals her fire powers, making the attackers and Jem run away. While Jem is running, he hears the woman's voice again talking about the power he has and what he can do with it. He has a memory of seeing his parents fighting and his mom running out. Then, a fire hydrant explodes and floods the street. When he reaches home, he turns to see the mess he made in shock. Jem gets home in time for his surprise from his step-mom, sister, and Ace. They notice the blood on his shirt but he says he just wants to go rest. His step-mom Carrie says that his dad wanted to be there but Jem interrupts her before she can make an excuse. Ace follows Jem to his room and he tells about the attack and how he was saved by a Supe with fire powers to which Ace relates to Mr.Crimson. Jem then shows Ace what he did to the street. The next day, Ace and Jem are back at the school pool, ready to test out his power before Charlie interrupts. She shows worry about the bruises on his stomach then gives him a birthday gift before leaving. Jem opens it and it's a bracelet. Jem gets in the pool and they talk about how he activates it with panic or anger but Jem claims he can learn to control it. While he's meditating, he hears his mother's voice again and the water begins to move around him. When Ace talks, Jem accidentally showers him in water. Jem is scared of his power and wants to forget it but Ace assures him it'll only get stronger. Back at home, his sister Mel walks in on him looking at the picture of Theo. They have a warm-hearted conversation then Ace comes in. After Mel leaves, Ace reveals a "costume" he made for Jem with their low budget. Ace convinces him to scout the city. Next is when Jem as Riptide encounters Charm. Jem gets home and tells Ace about meeting the girl who saved him from the attackers and she made it clear she's wasn't a hero. Meanwhile, Charm is revealed to be Charlie when she takes off her mask at home. A while later, Jem sits on the rooftop on the phone with his dad, talking about having to go to his first therapy meeting today. At Charlie's house, her and her friend Elle talk about how they miss Sam and Charlie's dad, then they talk about the killer on the loose, bringing up memories of Charlie's sister Abby, who's dead. Elle tells her she's here for her. At Brightfields, where Jem arrives for his therapy, he runs into Charlie. A fanboy, Darren, talks about how much he misses X-Static, a superhero that died, Charlie dissing him. The therapist Lina tells her grief can manifest in different ways and asks her to talk about how she's feeling. Charlie mentions the fire in which her father died and how she hasn't seen her brother or mom since as she lives with her aunt, and while she talks about the fire and her dad, Jem has a panic attack, picturing the night of the fire and his brother trapped in it, dying. He calms himself down but after everybody leaves, Lina talks to him about it. She suggests he comes to her for private meetings since he's lost so much. She also suggests Charlie and him relate so they might find comfort in each other. Jem catches up with charlie and apologizes for infiltrating then proceeds to call her perfect even after everything she said because "grief doesn't make the person." She tells him to be careful with this place since she doesn't trust them since they won't let her see her brother. She thinks there's something wrong with the place. During school, Ace and Jem talk about possible superhero names for him. They settle on Riptide even though Jem is apprehensive because that makes him sound more dangerous than he is. Jem gets a text from Ace's uncle who works at Brightfields as Ace is convinced they do experiments on people there. Ace's uncle admits they keep dangerous people there but there's no experiments. At night, Riptide and Charm run into each other again. He gives her dagger back and introduces his new costume to her, she's unimpressed. He claims they have to stick together and be heroes but Charm insists she's not a hero, admitting she's going to break into Brightfields and release everyone. He tries to convince her it's dangerous but she admits her father is in there, revealing she's Mr. Crimsons daughter. He now comes to the conclusion that she's the bad guy. Elsewhere, Lina visits the mayor, Harvey Hawthorne, Luke's father. He is worried about her involvement in the basement since Brightfields belongs to him as his way to protect his people. Lina shows sympathy for the people there but Harvey assures her they deserve it for being too dangerous. Luke checks on them but Harvey shoos him off, telling Lina that Luke doesn't have determination or drive. He then goes on to assure her that Brightfields is secure, no one gets in and no one gets out. Back in his room, Luke talks to someone on the phone, worried that he's gonna get into trouble. It's revealed to be Charm, who just wants to visit her brother and then she'll be out. She gets into Brightfields and moments later, the electricity goes out. In the Brightfields basement, the Supes escape. Victor kills a man with fire and takes off his collar. He states that "she did it". The emergency power goes on. Alex is introduced as she absorbs power from the fuse box. Kat is still being tortured in the basement as the guard tells her she needs to use her power to round up the "monsters". She caves in and agrees to. While Sam is in the commotion, he sees his mom who tries to tell him to cooperate, confusing him. She then turns to Kat after Sam is zapped with electrical rods. Victor sets the guards on fire and saves Sam. They escape. The next day, in the police station Jem talks to his dad Joe, worried about the people who escaped, saying Supes are running wild in Eupolis. He admits he knows Mr.Crimson, who Joe says caused the church fire, was in Brightfields and now he's escaped. Charlie practices with her new bow and arrow in the woods with Elle, when they see a boy on the ground. Charlie forces Elle to run then she goes to check on the boy. He wakes up and pins her down. She burns his wrist and he gets off her. He asks if she also escaped Brightfields and she says no but she can help him. At school, Ace is excited about the escape as it means Jem can test out his power while rounding up villains. Jem doesn't want to as he's afraid but Ace tells him Eupolis needs a hero, they need him. Luke finds Charlie in the halls and asks her if she did this while she was visiting Sam, even if it was an accident. She assures him this wasn't her and he believes her. At night, Alex wonders the street, seeing the church that went up in flames months ago and picturing Jem and Theo fighting on the rooftop. In the Crimson Lair, Sam recovers from his injuries, telling Charlie that Kat, who used to be Charlie's friend, was at fault. Victor walks in and says that he knew Charlie could do it. Then lightening strikes. Jem and Ace stake the woods at night. They notice lightening strikes in the same place twice and they head over to it. Riptide and Charm run into each other on a rooftop. Riptide is mad at her for releasing the Supes but Charlie says some were innocent and she needed to do that for her family. Charm says she'll deal with the girl causing the lightening but Riptide is worried she'll kill her. When she says she'll do what she can to protect her people, Riptide is confused on whether she's the bad guy or not. She tells him it's not black and white. Before she leaves, she calls him cute when he's angry. Cast Danielle Campbell as Charlotte Walker Logan Lerman as Jeremy Everhart Tyler Posey as Ace Martinez Steven R. McQueen as Samuel Walker Daniel Sharman as Lucas Hawthorne Britt Robertson as Eleanor King Arden Cho as Alexandra Pruett Kat McNamara as Katherine Sinclair Cody Christian as Theodore Everhart Victor Walker Joseph Everhart Lina Paulson Melissa Everhart Carrie Everhart Quotes Notes and Trivia Body Count - A few guards burned with fire by Victor Walker Behind the Scenes Gallery